Sucked In Minecraft Vs The Blazing hot sun: The Fire Master. Fanfic adaption.
(Lance I fixed your page, it's got less or no spelling and grammatical errors now. I also made things make more sense, such as Lance not yelling his thoughts out. -Quote With A Puppy 7:51 AM, 7/19/2015) After saving Minecraft a second time, I became a skilled and powerful person. I became the twenty-second Savior of Minecraft. But after that, Inferno Blazer challenged me to a battle. Nobody knows what happened, besides me. But I'll tell you what happened. I am Lance Laserna, The twenty-second Savior of Minecraft. Chapter 1 I woke up in my normal bed, in real life. I finally got some sleep in the real world. "I think I should just brush my teeth, take a shower, and change my clothes. Then go into Minecraft." I thought to myself. I went to the bathroom, and reached for the toothbrush, and put toothpaste on my toothbrush. I was about to begin brushing my teeth. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like my Minecraft self! "What the heck!" I yelled, surprised. It was only a hallucination thought, but I fell on the floor due to shock. The toothbrush fell on my face. " I groaned. Then I washed my face off, and started brushing my teeth, I took a shower. I then slipped into fresh clothes, and went on Minecraft and logged in on my world. Then I placed the mysterious ore I mined before to get in Minecraft. I then mined it. I immediately got sucked in Minecraft. Chapter 2 I woke up again, this time, in Minecraft. I was laying on the grass, in Craftville. I smiled, "It's good to be back here." I said happily to myself. I got up, and began walking to Tyler's house. I opened the door, and saw all of my friends. They were playing cards. "Hey Lance!" Tyler yelled. "We've been waiting for you!" "Wanna play Go Fish?" Joshua asked. "Sure!" I replied. "I'm good at that game!" Then we starting playing. I was 2nd place, Joshua was 1st Place, Tyler Was 3rd Place, Owen was 4th place, and Peter was 5th Place. "Good game, good game." Everyone said. "Hey." Tyler said. "Lets go watch a movie, It's called The Final Countdown, it came out today!" "Okay!" I exclaimed, "Lets go!" So we ran to the Minecraftian Theater. We sat in the seats. I was sitting to the right of Tyler, Joshua sat beside Owen, and Owen sat next to Peter. This movie turned to be a very good movie, It had good action, and adventure. "I wish I could keep on watching." Joshua sighed. "But I gotta go to the bathroo-" A loud bang was heard. People were seen running away, screaming in terror. The movie shut down. And the speakers said "DANGER! Everyone get out! This is not a dri-" The speakers had cut off. We ran out of the theater. I saw someone standing in front of me, a few meters away. A fire fist suddenly smashed near Tyler, startling him. "I want to fight Lance." He yelled, seeming angry. "I accept your request." I Said, Bravely, "And who the heck are you?" "I am Inferno Blazer, Max Shinzel's brother." I Stepped Up. "Ok then, Lets dance!" I knew this was going to be a hard battle. Chapter 3 I Was teleported to a arena where Inferno Blazer was, And then Inferno Blazer said "NOW We can battle." Inferno Blazer Ran at me and punched me with his Fire Fists, Barraging me. I Managed to block the last 20 With my swords, But then, MY EQUISTIA BURNT AND BROKE! "Noooo!!!" I Cried. Then I got punched to a wall. I quickly got off the wall, And said to Inferno Blazer, "You broke my Equistia!" "Meh, I don't Care." Inferno Blazer said, sarcastically, Now it was my turn to attack, So I Barraged with my Hyperblade, My only sword. only Making more fire blowing up close to my face as I Barraged. "This guy is strong," I Said While barraging. "Whatever. Then try This!!!" I kept on barraging Inferno Blazer on Purpose, And This Time, Very fast. He Finally Threw me up in the air, I Regained my Balance in the air and then I Did my 3rd Strongest move. DIVING EXCALIBUR! "Wow," Inferno Blazer said surprised. "BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" He Made a Fire tornado Around Him, And then made it super powerful, I soon got in the fire tornado to get him, but I felt like I was burning! I soon got to him, but then I really started to burn! He Blasted me out of the tornado and I smashed into a Wall, Then I fell, Having a Crushing defeat as Everything went black. Chapter 4 I Woke up In The Craftville Hospital, My vision Blurred Because of the fight from Before. "Lance!" Tyler Cried. He Hugged Me While crying. "Lance Laserna." The Doctor Said, "It Appears That You have Damaged Your sides, Chin, And Left Arm." "Lance," Tyler Said. "You can come home with me and your friends, But you cannot fight for 1 Day." "Why?" I Asked, "Well, That's what the doctor Told me." Tyler Replied. So I Lied down a Little More, Then I Got Up, And Tyler Held Me On his Shoulders And we Walked Home. "Lance," Tyler Said. "Were You crazy? You Accepted that challenge!" "Well, I Had to," I Replied. "He was Max Shinzels Brother, And anything related to Max Shinzel And Herobrine, I Will Never, Ever, Back down." That caught Tyler in surprise, And he stopped talking. We got To tylers home, all Of my friends were There. they Looked at Me, And they saw Me, Injured. "Lance, are You Okay?" Peter Asked. "Not Really." I Replied. "Lance? What happened to You?" Owen Asked. "I Got beaten in a Fight." I Replied back, Tyler And I Went upstairs. We went into The guest room, And he laid me down on the bed. "Its Pretty Late," Tyler Said to Me, "You should get some sleep." "Good idea." I Replied. So I went to sleep, But then I had a nightmare. Chapter 5 I Opened my Eyes in the nightmare, I was in the same guest room, Except, it looked more destroyed. I Heard Screaming. I went outside Because thats where the Screaming was. I was Shocked, Because All Of my friends, Have been killed. Inferno blazer was there, And HE killed them. "T-his is the future Lance." Inferno Blazer Said, "If you don't Win against me in round 3, Or 4, This is what's gonna Happen, ITS ME, ITS ME, ITS M-" Everything Blacked Out. Chapter 6 I Woke up Super Fast And Screamed. Tyler ran upstairs. "Whats Wrong, Lance?" He Asked, "Nightmares."I Said. "I Hate Nightmares." "I Hate nightmares too." Tyler Replied. "Its Been 1 Day, So You could do some saving." "Ok." I Said. I Got out of bed and started walking out of craftville. I Started Thinking "Should I Train first?" "Yeah, Maybe I should train First." So I Ran into the forest. I found a Zombie, So I quickly sliced it up. Then, More zombies Came, I went barraging at all the Zombies, trying not to get bitten. I cleared out the zombies. But I was extremely thirsty and tired. I got out my water bottle and i drank it up. Then, I Plunged my sword into the ground. I waited until it was night, and since, zombies and creepers were gonna come out, so I shapeshifted into a zombie and picked up my sword, And started walking to the arena to Inferno Blazer's Arena. Then I Shapeshifted back to Human And Ran Torward the arena. I Bust open the door. "Hello, Lance." Inferno Blazer Said. "Ive been waiting for you." "Alright Then!" I Replied to Inferno. "LETS DANCE!" I Charged and Lunged at Inferno. Inferno Dodged and I stabbed the wall instead. Inferno then counterstriked me in the back, All fire fists, It hurt, But I decided to ignore the pain and keep trying. I Barraged Inferno Blazer super Fast, But that only made flames burst out. Then i barraged and barraged, it only seemed to Damage the sword, not him. Then I used all my Might into one lunge. Inferno Dissapated into flames And Reappeared. "Huh?!" I Said Surprisingly. "This guy is too hard, Then take this!!!" I Jumped up into the air, I went out of the hole and into space. Then I gathered the cosmos in one ball and dived down, Doing Shining Tornado Cosmo. Inferno Said, "Hah, Too weak." Then Inferno Blew me away back into the air, I Tried it again, And again, And Again. But it still did not work. "Then how about this!" I said. I gathered the power of the cosmos again and charged up a complete galaxy nova, Inferno Did that fire tornado again, But it didn't work on me. I got past 3 Layers of the tornado when, "I WILL NOT LOSE!" Inferno cried. Inferno Blazer made the tornado even stronger, burning me and provoking me to teleport away. Chapter 7 I Teleported on a tree, Then I fell down. "OW!" I Yelled! My Hearts decreased. I Got up, But my stance was not too proper, Why? I was So Burnt! I Limped back to Craftville. "Agh... It hurts..." I Mumbled to myself. I Stumbled inside my house and fell. Jessica noticed me. "LANCE!" She yelled to me, She caught me just in time as I was about to fall on the floor. "Jessica?" I said to her in a kinda quiet voice. "What happened to you?!" She Yelled at Me. "I got defeated." I Replied. "What?!" Jessica was Surprised. "You never get defeated! Here, I'm gonna heal you." So Jessica and I Went upstairs and i sat down on a chair, "Close your eyes Lance," Jessica said, "Because this is gonna hurt a little." So i closed my eyes, And i felt myself Becoming healed, But at the same time I was getting hurt a little and glass was falling on me. This went on for 5 Minutes When... "Ok!" Jessica said. "Im Done!" I Opened my eyes, and I looked at my body, I Looked back to normal Again! "Thank you Jessica." I Said, "Now i need to train." "Ok," Jessica replied, "Don't go too far!" I went down to the training room where i set the CPUs A.I To inferno blazers kind of style. (Extremely Hard, Fire.) I Trained for a couple of minutes until i got burnt, That meant game over. "AAAAUUUGH!" I Moaned. "Is inferno blazer REALLY That Hard?!" So i got out of the house and looked for tips on how to defeat inferno blazer, None of them worked. "Maybe I just need a team." I Said to Myself. So I went to Tyler's house. All of my friends were playing a card game again, As usual. "What do you need Lance?" Tyler Asked. "A team to defeat Inferno Blazer." I Replied. "Ok, But WHY ARE YOU SERIOUSLY FOCUSED ON HIM!?" Joshua said to me, "He said that he will kill you all if i don't defeat him." Then my friends were Surprisingly convinced. "Since i don't want all of you to come, Im picking 5 People to come with me." I announced to my friends. "Ok, so im picking Peter," I Announced, "Because he's very smart." "Then Owen, Because He's very good at taunting and fighting, Tyler, Because Fight fire with fire! Joshua, He's very resistant, and last but not least.... MAX! His drunk ness helps." Everyone except me fell out of their chairs because i picked max. "Max could be a decoy." Joshua Said. "Ok," I Replied. "We go out to attack inferno blazer's fortress in 4 Hours." Chapter 8 After Fiddling around with my hyperblade, I Came downstairs from Tyler's house to check if my friends were ready, "WHOA!" I Yelled, Because my friends were FULLY Geared! Peter Had Protection X Diamond Armor, And A Techblade, Owen had Protection XI Armor, And A Iron Sword, Tyler had Protection M Iron Armor And His Fireblade, and Max Had A Belt of Sake and A Diamond Helmet. "You guys look..." "I know." Owen Said To me, "Powerful." "You read my mind!" I Replied Surprisingly. "Anyway, Peter? Can you track where Inferno's fortress is? Activating his glasses, Peter said "Yup, Its 15 Km away, For Coordinates; X:23547256362547,364 Y:37363736636 Z:397473647353654." "Ok," I Replied, "Is everyone ready?" "Yes,"All of my friends said. "Ok," I Announced, "LETS GO!" So me and my Friends Ran out of Tyler's house and Out of Craftville. It Lead us to a forest with lots of vines, which i had to waste my Hyperblade's Durability On That, then, To the desert, Max Fainted, So Tyler and Joshua Carried Him on the way. Then to The volcano. I Threw A Potion of fire resistance at everyone including me and i said. "Jump in!" So Everyone jumped in the lava and got teleported, Then, We all fell in a fortress. "Here we are,"I Said, "Inferno Blazer's fortress." Inferno blazer saw me and said, "Well, Well, Well here's the little saviour of minecraft, Came to fight me again?" "I have came to fight you, And now I know your Battle style." I Replied. "Well think again," Inferno Blazer Replied back, "Because prepare for the fight of your life!" Inferno Knocked all my friends, With the Exception of Peter, And Tyler,(Because they Dodged.) Into the Portal, And Then Lunged at me. The fight of my life starts now. Chapter 9 I Dodge the Lunge, but I burn my Knee. "AGGGH!" I Yell, I Try to Doink Inferno Blazer on the Head and then Kick him in the you-know-what, But then He rammed me into a Wall with his Fire power and burned my tummy. Inferno blazer Barrages me into a wall, so fast And hard that the wall breaks, A Little bit of lava Burns me on the back. "RRGH!" I Gritted my teeth and rolled out of the wall, Lava Spilled out of the wall. Then Peter told me that:"You can create a fast move to blow his fire away!" "Good idea!" I Replied, I run past him and then I run as fast as Beyblade Pegasus's stormbringer, except in a line. Inferno Blazer's fire aura burn't out and I Tried to knee Inferno blazer in the Tummy and Kick him in the legs, But I only succeeded with the first one I said since inferno blazer Gained his fire aura back and pushed me away with fire. I was getting a little bit pushed away though. "Its not over yet!" I Smirked, "Why aren't you giving up?" Inferno Blazer asked while pushing me away, "Because... I didn't Release my full power yet!" I replied, Inferno blazer smiled and Pushed me away With LOTS Of fire, Pushing me away and Making me fall on the floor and flip over, I then charge a ender ball and shoot it and inferno Blazer, Effecting him a little bit. I then counter him with Starburst stream, But then, Inferno blazer Counters with a FIRE version of Starburst stream! The Collision Explodes! Cracking the walls. My Health turn's To:10. "Huff, Huff, Your good!" I said to Inferno Blazer, "You too!" He Replies, "But something terrible's gonna happen to Minecraftia, so hurry Up!" "Oh Bleep." I Think. I rush at Inferno Blazer to Deliver a Force Smash, But Inferno Blazer Blows me away with a Fire tornado, SIDEWAYS! I Flip over and land on my feet, My Health is now:3. Inferno Blazer Rushes at me and barrages me, 2,1, And then... 0.9! I Think about my friends about what's gonna happen to them, they will die, If i don't Win, I Regain my Consciousness, "I WILL NOT LOSE!" I Yell, I Kick Inferno blazer in the face and regain my stance, "Hmph," Inferno Blazer Replied, "Stubborn." "I will win," I Said, "For my friends, AND EVERYONE!!!" I Quickly barrage Inferno blazer, He tries to Counter, But I still Barrage him, Not giving up. Then I grab his neck and Charge up a Super galaxy nova, Everything goes in slow motion, I throw him to the ground and Hit him with the nova to the tummy, He Was losing, The ground cracked, "Goodbye,"I Said, "Inferno Blazer." I Then yelled and Put all my strength to one nova, Then Inferno blazer died. The Fortress starts collpasing, "Hurry up Lance!" Peter said. "The Volcano's Erupting in 10 Minutes!" Chapter 10 "Oh shoot." I Said to Myself, "Lets get out of here!" So Peter and Tyler Went in first, Then me. We were teleported out of the volcano in a Blink of an eye. "Peter!" I Said quickly, "What is making the volcano erupt?" "It seems like..." Peter Replied, "A HUGE Meteor is coming, And the radiation from it is Making the Volcano Erupt! Then once it erupts, Minecraft is OVER!" "Then let's go to the nearest space station!" So we Ran and ran And Ran away from the Volcano, And into The Forest. I Heard a Explosion. "Oh gosh no!" Peter said Nervously. "5 More minutes!" "Run faster then!" I Replied to my Group. So My Group and I, Ran even faster. The Volcano started erupting, "3 More minutes!" Peter Said Anxiously, "Don't worry!" I said to my group. "We are almost there!" When we were at the space station,(That's right, we stop it from Outer Space.) Herobrine was at the front Of the Space Station! "Herobrine?!" I Said, Sounding shocked. "Going to save Minecraft a Third time?" He asked. "Not a Chance." Herobrine cracked the floor behind Me and My Group, Then He started attacking Us with Lots of Lava, We Dodged, And Dodged, Untill Tyler fell out of the surface and was going to fall into the void. "TYLER!" Peter Yelled, He Lunged at Tyler and grabbed His hand. "I'm not letting go Tyler!" Peter said to Tyler. Finally, Herobrine Knocked me away And made a Big lava Tornado toward Peter And Tyler. They Screamed in terror. It looked like it was The end for them. When somehow, The Lava Dissipated with one Demon Blast. "I know what that kind of Blast is From." I Thought to Myself. "Max Shinzel!" "Herobrine," Max Shinzel Said. "I Came to Kill you to become, The ULTIMATE, RULER OF HADES!" "Let's see you try." Herobrine replied as he Lunged at Max Shinzel. Category:Superlance27s Fanfictions Category:Movie Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions Category:Unfinished Fanfictions